Challenges écriture GF
by CeeVeeKa
Summary: Quelques petits défis à thème sur le fandom de Galactik Football.
1. Chapter 1

**Parce que je n'arrive à pondre que des textes courts en ce moment :/**

**Voilà une petite compil' de challenges d'écriture sur Galactik Football. Le principe est simple : un temps et un nombre de mots impartis, un thème pioché dans des thèmes d'impro et tadaaah. Après rédaction, interdiction de toucher au texte : si vous voyez quelques fautes, c'est normal. **

**15 minutes, 300 mots. Beaucoup de Mice/Sinedd mais pas que.**

**1 - Bonne nouvelle des étoiles**

Sur une petite planète couverte de glace, perdue dans une immense galaxie, un vis tomba sur le sol parfaitement encrassé d'un laboratoire situé dans les sous-sols d'un stade de football prisonnier des glaces.

« C'est bon, je le tiens, fit Thran en ramassant le petit morceau de métal.

Il le tendit à Micro-Ice qui le replaça avec précaution sur le dessus de son robot. Ils avaient passé tous deux, depuis plusieurs mois, tout leur temps libre à concevoir cette petite machine. La tâche n'avait pas été aisée et Thran se demandait encore à quoi la chose pourrait bien servir une fois assemblée. Micro-Ice, lui, semblait parfaitement heureux de sa création.

« Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement très satisfait. On a plus qu'à aller l'essayer »

Dans la salle de repos de la Faculty d'Akillian, tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'étrange petit robot cubique trônant fièrement sur la table basse. Tous le monde avait bien sûr entendu parler une bonne centaine de fois au moins de la fameuse création de Micro-Ice mais tout le monde ignorait de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

« Allez, le moment de vérité...

Il poussa le bouton rouge au sommet de la tête du petit robot qui ouvrit sa bouche métallique aussi largement qu'il le pouvait. Une brise glacée suivie d'une véritable bourrasque secoua la pièce entière et quand tout le monde pu enfin rouvrir les yeux, une énorme pile de neige avait recouvert la table et une bonne partie des fauteuils. Micro-Ice lâcha une exclamation amusée et ramassa le tas de ferraille avant de sortir de la pièce en vitesse.

« Un générateur de neige ? fit D'jok en direction de Thran. Il ne pense pas qu'on en a assez ici, franchement ?

Thran, aussi perplexe que le reste de son équipe se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se diriger vers le balai le plus proche.

Sur un petit archipel minéral perdu au milieu d'une immense galaxie, un paquet venait d'arriver, adressé à l'attaquant vedette de l'équipe locale.

Dés qu'il vit que le colis venait de sa planète natale, Sinedd se hâta de retirer le papier kraft entourant grossièrement la boite en carton. A l'intérieur de la boîte, un petit robot dont quelques vis commençaient à se détacher, accompagné d'une carte écrite à la main :

_Parce que tu m'avais dit que ça te manquait vraiment. Attention, utilise-le de préférence à l'extérieur ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fois-ci, on se tourne vers les pirates. Un peu de angst, je préfère prévenir.**

**2 – Premier pas vers l'âge adulte**

La ruelle est sombre mais pas assez pour qu'il ne voit pas le sang qui coule sur le béton, rouge et poisseux d'avoir été mélangé à la poussière. Il appuie de toutes ses forces sur la blessure mais ces bras n'ont pas assez de force. Ses petits bras de petite crevette de treize ans à peine. Le soldat de la Technoïde se tient devant lui, ses bottes cirées impeccablement reflétant la lumière jaunâtre du vieux lampadaire qui clignote au dessus d'eux. Il n'y en a plus beaucoup comme lui, ils sont presque tous remplacés par des robots maintenant. Pourtant, il se tient devant lui, sa visière bien rabattue sur les yeux, il est presque un robot.

Plus de sang, toujours plus, dangereusement plus. Arty n'a pas vu de soldats tirer à balles réelles depuis avant la Grande Guerre. Il baisse les yeux, presque involontairement, il ne veut pas regarder son ami dans les yeux. Les lunettes de soleil de Bennett sont tombées quand la balle lui a transpercé l'épaule et qu'il s'est écroulé. Il baisse les yeux, se détourne de l'immonde vision de la blessure béante. A la ceinture de Bennett, un pistolet à plasma, dernier cri, fraîchement dérobé à leur ennemi. Non, il ne s'en servira pas, il n'a pas rejoint les Pirates pour ça. Démolir un robot est une chose, tirer sur une personne en chair et en os en est tout a fait une autre. Il essuie les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues sales. A t-il vraiment le choix ? S'il ne fait rien, Bennett...

La porte coulissante s'ouvre, sans se bloquer, pour une fois. Bennett, une serviette de bain crasseuse enroulée autour de ses cheveux blonds traverse la pièce et s'affale dans son hamac. Sur son épaule nue, une cicatrice rouge et profonde empêche le passé de s'effacer. Arty, dans le hamac d'en dessous, contemple la paume de sa main. C'est vrai, se dit Bennett, il s'est blessé aussi, ce jour-là... Il se souvient du regard de l'enfant qui n'est pas tout à fait mort, cette nuit-là. Comment Arty a-t-il pu rester un tel gamin après ça ? Mystère, mystère, soupire-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'Arty remarque enfin sa présence.

« Ça va toi ? fait-il à l'adresse de son ami

-Hmm, je repensais juste à... enfin, tu sais...

-J'ai remarqué. Je préfères quand tu es d'humeur plus blagueuse, tu sais

-C'est bon, Bennett, j'ai le droit d'être sérieux, je suis plus un gamin.

-C'est bien ça le problème. »


End file.
